They're Outcasts For a Reason
by GreenForestyne
Summary: The Outcasts are dangerous enough withought having controll over their own dragons but Alvin seems determind to get what he wants most and so decides to capture the one person who could give him that wish. Hiccup. However Hiccup wont do what he wants so decides to take matters into his own hands, even if it means no one can have the Dragon Trainer. Rated T for Violence and Blood
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys here is my new FanFic that i promise ill finish unlike the last one :( but this one is full of action, Violence and a bit of blook if your up for that sort of thing! :) When there are chapters with Gore in them i will put warnings up so you know so don't worry :) Anyway here is chapter 1 Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

The moons gaze illuminated the village of Berk in  
the still of night accompanied by a bitter chill and a cool breeze. It was a  
typical evening in Berk as the Hiccup lumbered himself upstairs into his  
bedroom where Toothless lay on his stone bed with one eye open, watching his  
rider walk over to the wooden bed.

"What are you lookin at?" inquired  
Hiccup gesturing to Toothless.

The night furry just shrugged its shoulders and  
closed his eyes as he nuzzles his face into its arm.

He pulled a smile at the dragon and climbed into  
bed. As he lay down he let out a large breath of warm air as he felt all the  
tension be released from his body.

A few minutes passed before Hiccup finally dozed  
off and began to dream about the wondrous dragons that Berk was finally at  
peace with around the island.

Outside, across the ocean, faintly in the distance  
a boat could be made out amongst all the thick fog. However it was no ordinary  
boat, it had a different flag. The flag of the outcasts flapped in the wind as  
the boat drew ever more close to Berks shores.

"Alvin I see the island up ahead" called  
Savage as he pointed forward.

"Well well the old island of Berk, this is  
where we get what we came for and go lads! Stick to the plan, no room for mistakes!"  
Alvin bellowed at his crew as he walked to the front of the ship.

As the boat caressed the sandy shore of Berk the  
outcasts hastily jumped off and ran silently towards the village weapons in  
hand. Alvin and Savage walked to the chief's house where Stoick and his son  
resided whilst the rest of the outcasts stood ready for their orders in front  
of villager's houses clasping torches in their hands.

"The little runt won't even know were  
coming" Alvin said with a grin letting out a low chuckle under his breath.  
Savage smiled too as they both climbed up the side of the house towards Hiccups  
bedroom window.

Toothless and Hiccup were fast asleep dreaming  
peacefully as Alvin and Savage clambered through the window one holding rope  
and the other a gag rag.

"Right; quick and simple got it savage?"  
Alvin whispered as he crouched by Hiccups bed.

"Got it"

Savage crept round to the other side of Hiccup,  
rope in hand with Alvin on the other side grasping the gag rag.

"3...2...1!" they mimed as they both  
dived at Hiccup binding his wrist and gagging him in the struggle. Hiccup  
opened his eyes wide and squirmed for his life trying to scream for Toothless  
but he couldn't hear him. As Alvin and Savage made their way over to the window  
Toothless began to stir and opened his eyes shaking his head to try and wake  
himself from the deep slumber. "Alvin! The beast is waking up!"  
Savage whispered holding Hiccups legs tightly under his arm like a plank of  
wood.

'Toommflmmess" Hiccup tried to shout but the  
gag was too tightly tied. Alvin quickly punched Hiccup in the head sending him  
into a cold unconscious state. "Quick chuck him!" Alvin ordered as  
they threw Hiccup out of the window. Toothless; now fully awake, dived for the  
two men who tried to scramble out the window. Savage was out first as he  
dropped down to Hiccup who lay still on the grassy earth.

"Comon Alvin jump!"Savage tried to hurry  
up his superior which only earned him an evil scowl from Alvin.

Toothless grabbed hold of Alvin's boot yanking him  
back in an attempt to rescue hiccup.

"Get off me you useless beast!" Alvin  
angrily said to the dragon hitting him with his bare hand whilst the other was  
still clutching onto the windowsill. The boot slowly began to lose grip on his  
foot and slid off sending Toothless back into the other wall behind him giving  
Alvin a chance to escape and jump down towards his rider. Desperately Toothless  
ran to the window trying to squeeze through but failed to do so. He tried  
scratching at the door but it was locked. However what Toothless could do was  
alert Stoick.

Alvin and Savage picked up Hiccup and signalled to  
the other outcasts that the mission was complete. The outcasts proceeded to set  
light to the houses in the village as screams soon erupted from inside each  
home.

The outcast's retreated to the boat and quickly  
set sail for Outcast Island leaving the blazing village in their wake.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Stoick said in  
a concerned tone as he unlocked the door only to gasp when he saw Hiccups empty  
bed and Toothless leap past him towards the main door and then outside.

There were obvious signs of a struggle as he  
inspected the area when he spotted a boot with the initials "A.T"

"Alvin..." Stoick muttered under his  
breath when he was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from outside.

He rushed to the door opening it to see  
destruction of the village, houses ablaze, people running around and dragons  
freaking out with their riders trying to keep them under control.

"Oden's beard! What happened?" He said  
in disbelief when his old friend Gobber came running over to him shouting  
random things and throwing information at Stoick extremely fast.

"Slow down Gobber tell me from the  
beginning"

The breathless Gobber began to steady the speed of  
his speech.

"Stoick, Alvin and the outcasts have been to  
the island and have set light to the village!" Gobber said in distress

"They have taken Hiccup" Stoick said in  
a gruff voice.

"We will get him back Stoick I promise it's  
just we have to get these fires out!"

"I understand... let's get some buckets of  
water"

Alvin and the outcasts looked back at their handy  
work and watched the village burn. They bundled Hiccup onto the middle deck and  
poured water over him in the hope of waking him up. The water did its job and  
woke hiccup with a shock to the system. He gasped for hair and locked eyes with  
his captor. Alvin the treacherous

"What do you want with me Alvin?!"  
Hiccup questioned loudly.

" We want you to train our dragons Hiccup...  
whether you like it or not!"

Alvin let out a loud but low laugh as his fellow crew  
mates joined in making a chill go down Hiccups spine. What he has gotten  
himself into...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

So what do you think? please review and I hope you Guys enjoyed the read :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter; enjoy:)

Chapter 2: Interrogation

The village of Berk was black from the crisp soot that now rested across the village. Villagers had already started the reconstruction of their homes. Stoick walked among the debris of wood that was scattered over the singed grassy earth, pondering over the events that had occurred last night. He came to a fallen, burnt, beam from a house and sat down on it resting his face in his large hands.

_"What am I going to do? I need to get Hiccup back but I don't know where he has gone... Oh for the love of Thor why would Alvin do such a thing?"_

Then it clicked; he may not be able to find Hiccup but Toothless will. He is Hiccups best friend; there isn't a moment that goes by that they are not together. And with that Stoick got to his feet and marched into the great hall where he was swarmed by helpless villagers who began to surround him in desperation and most of all craving answers.

"What happened last night chief?" A man inquired  
"Where are we going to sleep tonight if our houses were burnt down?" another woman cried  
"What if we run out of food? The provision stores were burnt down!" another member of the mob shouted.

"Calm down, Calm down! It will all be fine; we just need a plan of action that's all..." Stoick pushed through the growing crowd and stood in the centre of the hall where he was centre of attention

"And what would that be Chief! We need to do something NOW!" An angry Viking yelled out from the background sending the rest of the gathered villagers into an uprising of questions and shouting.

"QUIET!" Stoick bellowed sending everyone into a quick silence once more. "Well umm... For starters the people whose houses were burnt down can set up and camp in the great hall until their home has been rebuilt, we have the best crafters and builders in the whole land so we have nothing to fear! Also there is enough food for everyone, the flames did not touch the backup supplies to the south of the island; we will have enough for at least a few months. This is a casualty that has happened many times in the past when we were raided by the dragons, but we are Vikings and we fought them off and every time we had an encounter with them and our Village was damaged, did we fret? Did we worry? NO we rebuilt our home and became stronger... and that is what we will do once again. Until everything is back to the way it was!"

The Crowd roared in triumph at the speech their chief and were inspired at his encouraging words.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Hiccup cried out in pain as he felt the heavy weapon collide with his already bruised ribs.

"Wake up you discussing runt! The captain wants to speak with you" A low voice spoke after he had wacked the boy with a heavy bludgeon that he clutched in his hand. "I SAID WAKE UP!" The man yelled as he made another swing for the weeping boy

"AHHHHH! st..st..op...Pl...ea...se." Hiccup managed to splutter out in an attempt to reason with the man who now seemed content that he had finally woken the boy up. He Grabbed Hiccups bound hands and dragged him on the floor into another cabin across the other side of the ship into the captains quarters. The bulky man threw Hiccup onto the floor in front of him and began speaking to a tall man whom was sitting on a wooden chair behind a desk which had a map laid out upon it.

" I have brought you the prisoner you requested Captain. Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, that will be all..."

The man quickly walked out of the cabin and onto the deck leaving Hiccup and the other man alone.

"So,...Hiccup... You are known for your... how should I say it?..._Abilities_ with Dragons. That is why I need your help." The man got up from his chair and soon came into view then crouched down in front of Hiccup. "You see boy I want you to train these dragons and if you don't than we may just have to take matters into our own hands..."

"Alvin your crazy! I would never train your dragons not after what you did to Berk!" Hiccup shouted at Alvin with booming confidence.

"Shut up Kid! I'm giving you a decision here so think carefully before you say anything stupid again! You train my dragons so we can finally get back at..." Alvin was cut off by a loud thud and a few screams on the main Deck of the ship. "_What the hell was that!?"_ Alvin questioned as he open the door.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?!" Alvin said before he noticed that a dragon was on his ship attacking his crew! He quickly yelled out for the crew member to get rope and loop it around the dragon's neck. It took at least 6 crew member to stabilise the beast and it gave Alvin enough time to notice that this dragon had a saddle on..."_Where is your rider?" _he thought as he reached to his hip to retrieve his weapon...

Hiccup gathered his strength and got to his feet to see what the commotion was all about on the deck but as he turned the corner that was when he saw toothless being held down and Alvin holding his axe above the dragons head.

"STOP! Don't hurt him, ill do anything just don't hurt him... I beg you." He called out to Alvin who was still pondering over the idea of killing the dragon.

"And why should I do that?" Alvin questioned as he turned to look at Hiccup, still holding the axe over Toothless's head.

"Because...Because he is my Dragon..."

A smile made its way across Alvin's face as e lowed his weapon and turned to face Hiccup properly. "Ahhh is that so? Well in that case you better do as I say Hiccup; otherwise your poor little friend here may just get hurt..." Alvin said smugly looking for an answer from the scrawny boy

"Fine; ill do as you say, ill train your dragons; just don't lay a finger on Toothless" Hiccup said with a sigh

"Alright lads take the kid back to the back of the ship and take the dragon with him. " Alvin Ordered as he walked back to his quarters.

Hiccup was dragged into the back of the ship and chained to one end of the cabin whilst Toothless was bolted and chained head to toe to the opposite side of the cabin. The Door was locked once the last person had left the two alone in the room. Hiccup instantly tried to get up and reach his dragon but could only meet half way in the room. Toothless did the same thing leaving but a couple of centimetres between them.

"Oh Toothless why did you come? You should have stayed on Berk..." Hiccup looked into the big eyes that were staring back at him and gave a half hearted smile. Toothless tried to return the smile but ended up just showing his gums. "Don't worry Bud; we'll get out of here, don't you worry." Just as he said that Toothless lowered his head and leant forward so hiccup could touch him, but here was no hand felt on his forehead; only the slightest sensation of hair from Hiccups head rubbed his scaly skin in an attempt to comfort the Dragon as this was the closest he could get to his dear friend.

Ooooo hope you liked it! :) please review and i will be posting chapter 3 soon  
Thanks for reading.X


	3. Chapter 3

OK Here is Chapter 3! Warning in this chapter had a bit of blood mentioning and it also describes quite violent images so if your not up for that then just skip to the end past the symbol line *-*-* :)

Chapter 3: Dragons

The morning light shone through the small hatch window, to the right of the cabin. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as the beams of light caressed his cheeks. He could hear the distant calls from the birds that sang upon the morning's arrival... _"Hang on... There are no birds like that at sea... we must be near land"_ He thought, "Toothless! We are near land bud!" he called but when he turned his head from the window there was no sign of his friend. "Toothless?!" he tried again but still he heard nothing from the dragon. Hiccup was still chained to the cabin wall, so all he could do was wait and gaze out the window. "What is that!?" he questioned when he saw a large red thing come flying at him. "It's...on fire?...oh no; it a...a wild NIGHTMARE!"

The Dragon came steaming towards Hiccup who was struggling to get out of the chains. The Beast hit the boat with a shock thud, as it tried to shove its head through the hatch window. It began to open its jaws to muster a breath of fire.

Hiccup panicked as his chins started to loosen "Common Common break already!" he cried when the chain on the wall finally snapped giving hiccup a chance to scramble to his feet and dodge the fiery wrath from the Nightmare who had withdrew his head now and flown towards the island.

Hiccup ran out from the cabin and onto deck when he saw they had reached land and half the crew was gone; as he turned his head to the right he saw a battle between dragons and Outcasts. There were burnt bodies and blood splattered everywhere from the Thunderdrum's sonic blast as their bodies had exploded from the pressure of sound that erupts from their mouths.

A pack of Deadly Hadders made their way for a group of Outcasts as they fired their spines at them piercing the outcast's skin, ripping flesh from their bones and slitting open their organs inside. Hiccup gagged at the sight... so much death in one place and we thought we had it bad in Berk all those years ago.

A Scauldron flew towards Hiccup with narrow eyes that were fixed on his small prey. He ran for cover and avoided they scolding hot water blast form the dragon, he ran onto the island in search for cover only finding that he was heading towards a group of Terrible Terrors.

"Oh dam it!" He muttered under his breath as he tried to swivel on the spot and slip away. The terrible Terrors saw him and instantly started to peruse. Hiccup could feel the fatigue in his leg start to kick and his metal leg began to tighten and become sore. The small group of dragons quickly got distracted and walked away back to the nest... all but one. Hiccup ran round the corner of the mountain in an attempt to get out of sight only to have a Terrible Terror latch onto his arm and bite down hard into his pale flesh making him emit a shrill scream that echoed across the island.

He tried hitting the creature but it was no use it only made him bite down even harder. The Hiccup thought back to the dragon training... he pulled a tuff of grass from the ground and shoved it on the dragon's nose sending him into a deep blissful state of mind. As soon as the jaws had been released the wound started to ooze with crimson red blood. He felt dizzy from the sight and quickly looked for something to bandage it up. He scoped the area when his eye caught a dead outcast lying flat out on the grass motionless...

_"Well he won't need it anymore I suppose..."_ Hiccup thought rushing over to the corpse, kneeling down and ripping off a white piece of clothing from the man's jacket. The man who was dead seemed to have had a spine go through his heart, a quick and painful way to die. Hiccup began to bind the wound on his arm wincing at each pull to tighten the bandage. He got to his feet, looking for a place to hide.

"AHHHHHH!" A collection of distant voices called, they seemed to be getting closer, Hiccup looked left, right and centre but there was no sign or people, then there was the Green Gas that engulfed him.

"Oh no" he said before trying to escape the mist forming around him. It was thick he couldn't even see his own hands in front of his face. He began to panic and run faster and faster until he heard the crackling ecstatic noise from one of the dragon's heads.

"BOOM" The sound echoed as the cloud of smoke ignited and sent Hiccup flying forward and landing on his face.

"Ouch, that's gona leave a mark... well at least I still have my other leg" He said as he tried to push himself up from the ground and then feeling his wound burn with pain as it opened even more making it release more blood that dripped on the grass. He tried again but as he got a few centimetres off the ground a hard object pushed him back down again making him cry out in pain. It felt like an oval object... a foot maybe? As he looked up his eyes met with those of Alvin.

"Ahh Hiccup nice of you to join us." Said Alvin as he pulled Hiccup to his feet and began to drag him by the injured arm into a cave in the mountain. Hiccup looked at his arm as he felt it open and the blood begin to stain the new bandage he had acquired.

"Alvin stop please let go!" Hiccup pleaded, but was ignored by Alvin

"Pull yourself together lad, the more you struggle the harder ill squeeze..." He said and let out a low chuckle.

The cave had a large wooden door in it and a sign that read 'Warning: Dragons Inside" in big bold letters. Hiccup could have sworn it was written in blood...

Stoick rallied up the teens in the dragon academy to question them about where Toothless was.

"How are we meant to know that?" said Astrid as she paced the room racking her brain.  
"Well if I were Toothless I'd go to the tavern and ask for their mutton pie."Tuffnut said with a glare and a confused look form Ruffnut.  
"Don't be stupid idiot! Toothless wouldn't go to the tavern... he'd be more likely to go to the bakers and get a pie from there."

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid just stared at the twins in silence for a second just taking in what conversation had just happened

"Anyway" Snotlout quickly broke the awkward silence "Where ever Hiccup goes, Toothless follows, so we find Hiccup, you find Toothless."

"Err Guys" Fishlegs tried to say but was cut off by Astrid.

"But we need Toothless to take up to Hiccup!"

"Astrid" Fishlegs tried again but was once more cut off by Snotlout who began to walk towards Astrid.

"Yer but if we find Hiccup then he will lead us to toothless and we would have found them both! See you know I'm smarter than you! He said smugly folding his arms and looking at Astrid who looked like she was about to explode.

"You are now way smarter than me; Even my axe isn't as thick as you!"

"Guys..Can I say something?" Fishlegs inquired for a final time.

"WHAT?" Snotlout and Astrid said in unison as they faced Fishlegs with a haunting glare.

"I...I saw Hiccup be piled into an Outcast boat and Toothless followed..."

They all just looked at him when Astrid spoke out in anger

"Why didn't you think of telling us this before!?"

"Well id didn't think it was relevant...you all seemed to know what you were talking about"

"You know what Fishlegs; I think I'm gona kill you." Astrid said angrily as she charged a Fishlegs, Axe in hand.

"STOP!" Came a booming voice from the large wooden door. Stoick looked at the teens with a disappointed face "less fighting more thinking! Have you thought of where Toothless would be?"

"Err yes we have" Astrid replied "He has gone to outcast Island with Hiccup"

Stoick's thoughts were confirmed; Alvin had come and taken Hiccup. He walked over to a box on the other side of the room and pulled out a boot. The boot he found in Hiccups room.

"This is what I found in Hiccups room the night he was taken. I had my suspicions about it but you have just confirmed them. We are going to Outcast Island first thing in the morning. Meet at the bay with your dragons."

The group of teens simply nodded and left the room to prepare for the adventure that lay ahead the next day. They need to save Hiccup, before it's too late.

hope you enjoyed it!  
please review and i will be writing chapter 4 very soon  
:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter sooner i have just had such a writer's Block! Anyway i just want to say a quick thank you to all the people who have reviewed my chapter so far! so a big thanks to: Jayalaw; Risuchan0223; risu-chan; Stalking you; Dragongirl582 ; ilovevollyball and two anonymous guests! Ok I won't keep you here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Training

Hiccup awoke from inside a small stone cell. His head was pounding and his arm was pulsating with pain. He gradually sat up, rubbing his head, and looked at the creepy surroundings. There was dry blood on the cold stone walls and a handful of human bones scattered around the room on the floor. He rose to his feet and walked over to the bars of the cell to see if there was a way out. On closer inspection the bars of the cell were slimy, a sort of salivary substance on them...**"Teeth?" **Hiccup though as he felt them. If they were teeth they couldn't be human they must be... dragons Hiccup shuddered at the thought of dragons having their teeth being ripped out of their jaws. When he looked through the thick teeth all he could see were empty cells with the acception of one; an outcast was pacing inside a smaller cell across the hall and gave a glance at Hiccup.

"Hey, Excuse me!" Hiccup called out expecting an answer, but there was none "Umm Hello? Do you know how I could get outa here?" The Man looked at what he saw as a scrawny pathetic boy and pushed his face close to the bars.

"What do you want!? I have better things to do than talk to you." The man said aggressively

"Oh I really see pacing up and down your cell as a better thing to be doing... "Hiccup replied with a cocky tone and a bit of sarcasm.

"Listen Kid if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it, and seeing as I didn't ask for it shut up!"

Hiccup just looked away and tried to figure out a plan. He looked high and low around the room but the only thing he could find was bones. Whilst in mid thought he heard footsteps echo through the hall way. The jangle of keys was heard as they turned the lock of the cell. Hiccup hastily walked to the bars to see the man be taken out of his cell.

"Let me GO! You can't do this to people on the island you will pay for it!" Said the prisoner who struggled in the grips of two other outcasts who dragged him towards another room.

"Oh shut it! How else do you think we are gona feed the dragons hmm?!" said one of the prison guards as they both shoved the man through a door. After a few seconds; a loud crunch of bones was heard followed by a scream that erupted from the man's mouth. Then a roar came from the dragon that had devoured the human.

"Well that's another one for lunch" said one of the guards

"Here; what about that one?" replied the other

"Urr I think Alvin want that one, he's the dragon trainer."

"HA! Dragon Trainer; we'll see about that!"

The two men walked off around the corner only to be replaced by Alvin himself.

"Ello Hiccup, you ready to train my dragons?" Alvin questioned as he strolled towards Hiccups prison cell.

"Huh; you think I'm going to help you? After what you did to Berk? And where is Toothless" Retaliated Hiccup

"Your dragon is safe and sound so just shut your trap and let's move" Alvin said as he opened the door to the cell and grabbed Hiccup to pull him out. "Right now I'm gona show you a friend of mine, he's called Rage; we call him that because, well he has a bit of a temper on him. Nothing I suspect you can't handle seeing as you're a Dragon Trainer."

They arrived outside a cage which contained an angry and very hungry Nightmare. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and scars could be seen across his body from where the Outcasts had beaten him in an attempt to train him but had failed. His Talons were thick and blood stained which only made Hiccup worry even more.

"Ok then Hiccup off you go" Alvin shoved the boy into the arena.

"But Alvin!" Hiccup attempted to say before the Nightmare had set itself on fire and started to step closer towards Hiccup with a deep growl. Suddenly the creature lashed out towards Hiccup. He tried to dodge the razor sharp teeth but one scraped his side, He cried out in pain as he ran round the arena.

"Common Hiccup you're meant to be training the dragon not exercising!" yelled Alvin with a grin on his face.

"Alvin! I need to get certain items to urr help me train them!" Hiccup called out to Alvin who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. You better not be messing me about" Alvin concluded. He didn't seem impressed with Hiccups performance. The only thing he was impressed with though; was that he hadn't died in the first five seconds of entering the arena.

Hiccup ran towards the door clutching his open wound on his side. The Nightmare swooped after him and clung onto the bars of the cage snapping his jaws at Hiccup who squeeze through the small gap of the door. He gasped for air and collapsed on the floor gripping his side. He could feel the warm liquid seeping out into the cold environment. Everything began to go hazy and he became dizzy fairy quickly...

"Hiccup, what are these items you need?" Alvin questioned folding his arms waiting for the boy to pull himself together. But it was no use Hiccup had already passed out.

"Ok I'm ready what about you kids?" asked Stoick as he began to mount a Dragon.

"Yep were ready Chief!" they all replied sitting upon their dragons as well.

"Ok, let's go" Stoick signalled to the teens to begin to fly towards Outcast Island in search for Hiccup and Toothless.

"What way to the island" called out Snotlout trying to keep Hookfang under control.

"North straight ahead" Replied Stoick with certainty.

"Are we there yet?"Called out Ruffnut quickly followed by Tuffnut

"Yer, I have a weggie..."

"Don't Wine, we will be there by sundown." Said Astrid as she flew in front of the group .She missed Hiccup. How couldn't she? "We are on our way Hiccup; don't you worry..." she whispered as she felt her eyes well up with tears allowing one to fall onto her Dragon who instantly felt her rider's sadness. Stormfly turned her head towards Astrid and let out a little mumbled voice. Making Astrid smile."Thanks Stormfly I've always got you". The group continued for hours until their destination was in sight. Through the fog and over the white glazed mountains they saw Outcast Island.

I know it was a really short chapter but i will make up for it in the next chapter where there will be a fight! thats all I'll say for now won't give too much away :) thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am very grateful! Anyway Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter 5: Reunite

Isolation. The only word that could describe how Hiccup felt. No one to talk to, no one to listen to nothing.

He couldn't open his eyes, it was like something was forcing them closed, every time he tried to wake up something would send him back under, deeper and deeper into a black tunnel. It seemed like forever, then he felt a sharp pain in his side and cried out, then he heard voices; faintly as if they were miles away.

But there was light at the end of the tunnel, the weight was being lifted from his eyelids. Gradually opening his eyes another searing bolt of pain shot down his side, the scream echoed around the room. His vision was a blur; he could only make out a tall slim figure clasping something in his hand and another more bulky man holding Hiccup down on the table.

"Keep still! I can't help you if you keep moving boy!" said a frustrated physician who was trying to stitch up the wound on Hiccups right side. "Hold him down you stupid oaf!"

"I am boss!, he's a strong little fella. He may not look it but he is" replied the large man who then forced his whole weight onto Hiccup winding him.

"Ahhhhh!" Hiccup's throat erupted another pain filled screech

"Nearly...done...keep him under control" ordered the skinny man as he pulled the stitches tighter making Hiccup squirm even more. "I have finished my work; you can release him." The thin man said as he glared at the boy and walked away towards the table where the medicines and operating equipment was.

"Don't see why we had to stitch him up, we should have just let the dragon finish him off" concluded the large man as he gestured to the boy on the table.

"Don't be stupid! The Chief said he wanted him alive, and if the chief says he needs to stay alive than there must be a good reason" retaliated the more feeble man as he prodded the bulkier man with his bony finger.

"Whatever, let's just get this over and done with." said the large man who walked over to Hiccup and picked up the boy.

He took Hiccup back to his cell and dumped him on the chair then tied his hands behind his back. Hiccup began to stir and fully opened his eyes.

"What the...?" he looked around at his chair before his eyes met with two Vikings that walked into the cell followed by Alvin. The two men stood either side of the chair and Alvin folded his arms and stood tall in front of Hiccup.

"What do you want now? I said I would train your dragons!" Hiccup shouted at Alvin leaning forward in his chair then feeling the pain from his wounds.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup... I know you did but, well with that first encounter with rage you were out cold for three days and it make me and my men begin to well ... doubt if you really are a dragon trainer." Alvin unfolded his arms and knelt down to Hiccups level. "You know what, the only thing I agree with your farther on, is calling you Hiccup, because that's what you are a Hiccup, a mistake... a runt."

"Shut up you low life waste of space! Don't you even speak of my father. You will never be the chief he is because you are a selfish outcast." Retaliated Hiccup full of anger and rage as he glared at Alvin's smug fat face.

"well you do have a mouth on you, that's for sure. Men; do your job" both of the nodded as one held Hiccups shoulders and the other raised his fist and punched Hiccup in the stomach repeatedly until Hiccup could hardly breath."That's enough" Both outcasts ceased the punching and returned to their original positions.

"I have come to the decision that you are not a dragon trainer... and that means we are going to have to kill you."

"What!? Why?!" choked Hiccup in disbelief

"Because if we let you leave this island, than you will go and tell your father all about our plans of training dragons, also if I kill you now than poor old Stoick will be in bits making it ever more easier for me to conquer Berk. You see Hiccup; your death could benefit me in many ways so you can see why my decision is clear... Lads get the stuff"

Hiccup began to try and free himself but the rope around his wrists was too tight.

He had to find his rider... it was the one thing he had to do, but he was still in the grips of the outcasts.

Outside he was tied to the ground with multiple chains. Toothless had to think of a plan. For the past few hours he had been wriggling and squirming in the chains trying to loosen the bolts that held the chains in the ground but it was no use.

Then he had an idea... play dead. Oldest trick in the book but it nearly always worked. Toothless began the plan, he collapsed onto the ground and held his breath catching the eye of the guards that were observing the dragon.

"Here, do you think that dragons ok?... he looks a little... dead? Said one of the guards to his friends

"He better not be, Alvin said we need to keep him alive!" replied the other as they both walked over to the 'dead' beast. One guard began to prod Toothless with a stick nearly making toothless flinch.

"Quick maybe it suffocated? Or the chains are too tight take them off!" said one of the men as they hurried to take off the chains

"Are you sure this is wise? I mean once we have taken off the chains and it does come back to life if will get away?"

"well think about it when the time comes, just get the chains off!"

Toothless could feel the weight begin to disappear, as soon as the last chain was off Toothless leaped up into the air and shot a plasma ball at the men scorching their skin.

Toothless made a break for it. He ran into the cave only to be met with a labyrinth of tunnels, how was he going to find Hiccup?

The two men came back with very different objects than Hiccup imagined. One returned with a cut and the other with a bowl.

"What was the point of all this Alvin? Just because you're a jealous, evil..." Hiccup was cut off by a punch to the face by Alvin who had had enough so called lie from the boy about Dragons. Hiccups lip began to bleed and his face was bruised.

"Now lads, get it over and done with I can't stand to look at him any longer"

The men poured the liquid from the bowl into the cup and gave it a swirl. One man came over and secured Hiccups jaw so his mouth would stay open, the other began to pour the black liquid down his throat.

"Enjoy the drink Hiccup... It's the best most painful poison I could find. Nice knowing you Hiccup."

The men released His jaw allowing him to gag and breath. Then a noise in the background. A dragon could be heard roaring and moaning.

"Over...h-here bud." Hiccup called out weakly as the dragon got closer. The two men walked outside the cell when they were blasted by a ball of fire and incinerated.

Toothless burned away the rope and Hiccup climbed on his back slowly. The poison already had taken a strong effect. Toothless bounded out of the cave and onto the beach, then into a cove for safety.

Amongst the cloud five figures could be seen coming towards the island.

"I see them! I see them!" shouted Astrid as she flew down to the beach. "Hiccup!" She ran over to his and squeezed him with a tight hug.

"Ahhhhh" let out a weak Hiccup whose skin had begun to go white and purple.

"What happened to you? You look dreadful." And as if on cue a horde of Outcasts came charging at them.

"pois-on" He stuttered as toothless lifted him off and into the care of Astrid before he charged into the group of outcasts spitting fire balls at them and ripping them apart to protect his friends.

The rest of the group had finally flown down to greet Hiccup and Astrid.

"What Happened here son? What did they do to you?" Stoick questioned as he drew his axe

"poison" Astrid replied trying to hold Hiccup up.

"Oh no, we don't have long... Astrid you take hiccup as close to the sea as possible and get him on a dragon. Snotlout you get the rope, Fishlegs help him and Ruffnut and Tuffnut your coming with me." Ordered Stoick when he too charged into the fight with the twins by his side.

Astrid tried to move Hiccup toward the sea when a catapult emerged from the cave in the mountain, throwing a boulder at them both. She threw herself at the ground behind a rock followed by hiccup who let out a whimper of pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" just as Astrid said that she saw a small shard of rock in Hiccups shoulder. "Oden's beard this is bad... common, we have to get you on stormfly."

They both clambered onto the dragon and began to take off heading for Berk. Whilst Snotlout and Fishlegs got the rope and tied one end of the two bits of rope to their dragons feet.

"Do you think Hiccups gona be ok Snotlout?"

"Yer he'll be fine... It's Hiccups were talking about..." Snotlout was secretly worried, he'd seen Hiccup bashed up a bit but never this bad. "ok I'm done tell Stoick"

Fishlegs ran towards the fight dodging multiple things being fired at him."Stoick! Stoick! We are done! Get Toothless over to the beach!"

Stoick killed his opponent and then told the twins to get on their Dragon.

"Can't we just kill a few more? Please?" requested Tuffnut

"No Idiot! Just get on you half of the dragon!" replied Ruffnut.

"But I want battle scars, they would look so cool"

No just do what Hiccups dad said, I'll give you some battle scars when we get home!" said Ruffnut pushing Tuffnut towards the beach

"Cool!" Said Tuffnut as he mounted his Dragon.

Stoick and toothless retreated back to the beach. "Toothless! Stand over the two bits of rope and stay still!" yelled Stoick who positioned the dragon accordingly.

Hookfang and Meatlug began to off carrying toothless between them on a sort of make shift hammock over the sea. Stoick got onto Thornado and was the last person to depart from the island, leaving behind a massacre or dead outcasts in his wake.

The group finally caught up with Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup wasn't very responsive he just laid on Astrid's back paler than ever.

Stoick looked at his son **_"How could Alvin do such a thing?... he will pay,.but this time... with his life."_**

OOO ok so what do you think? any suggestions on what you think/ would want to happen next? please review and thank you for reading! :)

Green.X


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Sorry for the long wait i ahve had exams to revise for and havent had time to post another chapter :( so here is the next chapter, I knwo it is a bit short but a bit is better than nothing :) Enjoy

Chapter 6: Another Adventure

The group landed on Berks soil carrying a very sick and injured Hiccup. Thought the journey home, Hiccup just laid there, only making a small whimper of pain every once in a while telling everyone that he was still alive. When they landed they were greeted by Gobber, Stoick's old and faithful friend.

"What in the blazes happened to Hiccup?" Gobber questioned as he jogged over to Stormfly and inspected the boy.

"He was poisoned and he had a piece of rock in his shoulder..." replied Stoick as he tried to lift Hiccup without causing him any more pain. "Common Gobber, we must get him to his room" Stoick walked towards their house, Gobber by his side.

"But why to the house? Why not the infirmary?" Gobber questioned once again, hoping for a more explanatory response from his friend.

"Because I want him to be comfortable... He has been through a lot, I just thought he would like some home comforts that's all. "Gobber looked at Stoick understanding where he was coming from and did not question any further.

They set him down in his tidied room and quickly began to attend to his injuries. Gobber began cleaning and stitching up the bite on his arm, whist Stoick had called for the healer to tend to the shard of stone in his shoulder. They didn't know, however, what to do about the poison. Hiccup began to stir when the healer tugged at the piece of stone protruding out of his upper body.

He let out a weak moan of pain. There was only one way the healer could get the stone out of his shoulder, but it would be very painful, so she gathered her herbs from the bag she had brought with her and crushed them into a powder. She then added some water to it and gave it to Hiccup.

"What's that?" asked Gobber who had now finished stitching up the arm wound and inspecting the large one slashed across his side.

"A sedative, it will send him to sleep so I can extract the stone." The healer said bluntly as she watched Hiccup fade into a deep sleep. Gobber walked over to the healer and pushed her out of the way.

"Just pull it out quick an' fast, Hiccups a man he can take it!" And with that Gobber yanked the shard clean from his shoulder and placed it on the wooden table, whilst looking pretty pleased with himself. Hiccup didn't flinch, mainly because he couldn't feel it due to the sedative. "See told you he could take it..." Gobber didn't really like the healer; she always seemed very dark and mysterious. It was the herbs she used, how they could do certain things to treat people, It made him weary of her to say the least.

The wound began to fill with blood, as it was a deep cut. She knew he would always have a problem after the actual wound has healed but at least he would be alive. She began to clean the wound and stitch it up carefully.

"So what are we going to do about the poison? All of this would be for nothing if we don't cure him and find an antidote." Gobber stated just as Astrid walked into the room with stains of tears running down her face.

"Is he going to be ok?..." she reluctantly asked fearing that they would say no.

"Well it's hard to say he is going to survive his wounds just maybe not the poison. At this rate we would say he has a maximum of 3 days to live." Replied the healer as she looked Astrid straight in the eye.

"Isn't there an Antidote? Anything!" Astrid questioned them both desperate to hear a reply.

"Well... there is one thing..." the healer began earning a glimpse of hope from Astrid and a shocked Gobber who thought the healer didn't know of a cure. "There is a flower, they say it was born of the sun and the moon during an eclipse when Thor, God of thunder, granted the people of this island a gift for worshiping him all these years. It is said that the properties of this flower can heal a person's sickness or wounds if they drink a crushed up petal that has been combined with pure spring water from the waterfall of Thor; where legend says that the flower can be found."

"Well that's what I'll do..." Astrid announced to them both as they assessed the difficulty of the task.

"But Astrid, this is only a myth, as story to tell children."

"Do you have a better solution Gobber..." there was a silence as the two women stared at Gobber who did not reply. "I thought not"

"How are you going to know where this waterfall is?" said Gobber as he looked back at the healer and then quickly at Astrid.

"Look in the great hall and search the books on myths. I'm sure you can find the story there. It will tell you where the flower is if you read between the lines"

"Ok, thank you..." Astrid said to the women in front of her as she began to turn to walk out of the door but was stopped.

"Remember Astrid many people have tried to find this flower but have failed because they read the myth wrong, if you take the correct route you will find the flower, but if you take the wrong route death will await you..."

Astrid acknowledged the last few words that came from the healers mouth as she exited the room leaving Gobber and the women staring at Hiccup hoping he will pull through, after all; he only had 3 days to live...

Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it :) please review and i will try and get Chapter 7 up as soon as i get time :) Thanks again for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't uploaded recently! I have had My GCSE mocks all last week and a bit this week so i haven't had time to write another chapter But I just would like to quickly thank one of my friends who gave me inspiration for this chapter as I had a massive readers block again as well so Thank you Alicia and also Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed this story! Ok so here is Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Myths or Legends?

"Myths...myths...Aha! Here we go 'Viking myths and legends, the complete guide to scaring children' hmm bit of a weird book title..." Astrid opened the heavy cover to the book and carried it over to a large wooden table in the middle of the library, reading its contense with immense focus. She sat down and flipped the brown stained pages disappointedly.

There was no sign of the myth as she come to the end of the old tatty book. "Ugh! Nothing! This is ridiculous, how am I meant to save Hiccup now?!" yelled Astrid as she picked up the book and threw it across the table, letting it collide with the stone floor with an echoing bang. She placed her head in her hands and released a deep sigh.

"Oh Astrid! Why did you do that? Do you know how old this book is? I mean if I let everyone do this to my books than there wouldn't be any here to read!" Came a strong light hearted accent from a skinny woman from behind a book shelf, as she walked over to pick up the book that was half open on the floor.

"Oh... I'm sorry Helga" Astrid said looking up at the women to her right. "I didn't mean to... I'm just frustrated that's all" she replaced her head in her cupped hands as Helga walked over to her and sat down, placing the book on the table.

"Ah yes I heard about that; poor Hiccup he is such a lovely boy, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I doubt it, I have looked in nearly all the books to do with myths in this bloody Library but I get no answers"

"Well, I'll always be here if you need me; you know that Astrid, you're a smart girl! I know you will think of something. Hiccup has his life in responsible hands. He wouldn't be safer with anyone else." Helga put her hand on Astrid's shoulder and tried to comfort her. "However, I must say you certainly have a temper on you girl. I mean look at what you have done to my book, looks like my mother's hair in the morning, all messed up!"

Astrid smiled and pulled the book over to her and began to straighten up the pages. "Sorry...ill straighten it up"

"Thank you Astrid, I'll be over by the ruins section if you need me "Astrid nodded with acknowledgment and looked back to fixing the book. She had tidied up the last few pages when a small corner of paper was sticking out from under the leather cover. She squinted to get a better look at the crumpled bit of paper protruding from the lining in the book and gave it a little tug to see if it was lose. The page began to slide out and reveal to be a small folded piece of parchment titled: The Waterfall of Thor. A smile grew across her face and as she opened the delicate fold in the parchment to reveal a small piece of writing and a map of the island.

"YES!" Astrid Shouted, earning a disapproving look from Helga telling her to keep quiet. The writing on the parchment said: Follow the light from the heavens in the east to find what you so desperately beseech. Go up, up, up over the hill and reach the river where the water will spill. Track the water to the hall where you will find the greatest gift of them all. Remember to only take as much as you need, because greed is wrong and will destroy the seed.

She jumped up from her seat and ran out of the library. She knew where she had to begin and there was no time to waste.

"StormFly! Common girl, we need to get moving!" Astrid called to a lazy dragon who just laid in the golden rays of the sun. "STORMFLY! GET UP!" The dragon leapt from its position and plodded over to its rider. "Thank you, now we need to go east towards eagle hill. Let's get a move on. "

Astrid climbed onto StormFly's back and began to fly east on their quest towards Thor's Waterfall.

"Hey look there!" there was a clearing amongst a circle of trees where in the centre was a stone table. The pair flew down to get a closer look.

"What do you think it is StormFly?" The dragon lowered its back allowing Astrid to get off and inspect the stone table further. It was rectangular and was quite small. There was an indent in the table only by a few cm in the shape of a smaller rectangle, there were also a small engraving in just above the indent in the stone saying: To find what you seek, place what leads you here, to have a quick peek. If in greed you come, in vain all this has been, as this will determine the path you will follow in.

"What the hell does that mean?" thought Astrid re-reading the small inscription. "Hmmm to find what you seek, place what leads you here, to have a quick peek... well I seek the flower and i am lead by the map? Oh yeah the map!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the map, unfolded it, and placed it carefully into the indent in the stone. A bright line shone around the map outlining the paper.

"Wow..."Astrid spoke under her breath leaning closer to the illuminated map. A Bright light shot out and went straight forward until it reached a shiny spot in the far distance where the light was touching. "Follow the light from the heavens in the east to find what you so desperately beseech! That's the first step! We just need to follow the light. Thing is its getting dark we will have to go first thing in the morning. This does seem like a good place to camp for the night. "

Astrid began to collect fire wood whilst Stormfly dumped their supplies by the lump stone. Leaving some of the wood in a pile on the floor StormFly lit it with a small breath of fire as they settled down to sleep for the evening.

Hiccup on the other hand, had grown worse. His breathing had become rapid and his skin became pale showing up the veins in his arms and face.

"Too...ooth...less" he mumbled in his delirious sleep. Gobber walked over to Hiccup and tried to calm the boy.

"Its ok lad he's here don't you worry" Toothless was sitting right next to his rider with anticipation for his rider to wake up...

Thank you for reading! I will get back into the flow of updating regularly! I am eager to know what you guys think! Please review!

Green X


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! sorry for the long wait for this chapter! There may only be a few more chapters left after this one :( But I thank you for the reviews! they have been very helpful and appreciated :) Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Time waits for no man... or Viking

Astrid awoke and yawned whilst stretching her arms out high above her head and looked over to StormFly who was already up and eating something or other.

"Hang on your never up early... oh no... It's the middle of the day! StormFly! Why didn't you wake me up?" The dragon just simply looked at her with half a rabbit's body hanging out of its mouth and then threw it at her feet indicating for her to eat it. "You went to get food? Oh well that's just great isn't it. Common lets go we have already wasted half the day let's not waste the rest."

StormFly got to her feet and stretched out her legs whilst Astrid attached on all the supplies to the dragons back. The two took off in the direction where the light had shown them.

After about an hour of riding the pair soon reached their long awaited destination. The light had touched the top of a hill where a small crystal resided upon a tall wooden tree trunk like staff. It was rooted into the ground and looked very old.

"It seems the light stopped here..." Astrid said as she indicated for the dragon to land on the hill side.

The light stayed in the crystal that was mounted on the wooden stand. Astrid walked around the glowing object and pulled out the piece of parchment from her pocket. "Hmmm... What next...we have done the first step, so the next must be to go up, up, up over the hill and reach the river where the water will spill."

Astrid folded up the paper and returned it back to her pocket and began looking for the river... but there was none? There was no water there was no river bed to follow. "There is not River!" Astrid announced as she became frustrated and angry. She walked round the hill up and down it countless times and yet there was still nothing close to a river or even a stream.

"UGH! NOTHING! There is no river!" She cried as she slumped to the ground leaning against the sceptre. "Oh Hiccup I have failed you..." StormFly walked over to her rider and tried to comfort her with a small nuzzle under her neck allowing her to latch on and begin to cry. Tears streamed down her face hitting the ground.

But what she had not noticed was that with every tear that hit the ground the crystal grew brighter until StormFly noticed this and tried to make Astrid aware of it. "What's w-wrong StormFly?" she snivelled taking in sharp breaths to try and compensate for the lack of air she had been getting due to the tears. She nudged her and began making small gowns in the direction of the crystal making her turn round.

"What's going on?" As if on cue a small dripping noise could be heard... as is underneath the mountain. "Can you hear that? StormFly be quiet and listen." They both ceased making any noises and listened, when a small rumbling began beneath their feet. Astrid shot to her feet and backed away from the crystal as it grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly the parts of the hill began to sink turning into a long stair case that descended into the Hill.

"Look... but we didn't find the stream?..." Then it hit her she realised that her tears were the river, the water did spill just not from the hill, but from her eyes. It was a test to see whether she truly worthy to get to the flower.

"Quick! Before it closes" The two rushed down the stairs reaching an open cave where the dripping noise resumed. The stairs began to close up and sealed them into the underground cave.

The cave it's self was large and had rare flowers blooming on the moist cave walls that grew up like vines across the dripping ceiling. A rushing water sound grew louder the further the pair walked deeper into the cave.

"StormFly! Don't eat that! You don't know what it might do, for all you know it could be poisonous!" StormFly shot a look of worry at Astrid with some of the plant hanging out of her mouth and quickly spat it out and hurried along to her to catch up. By now the sound of running water had become even louder and the potent smell of mossy fresh water filled their noses. They soon came across the small underground river at the edge of the cave. A small path could be found next to it allowing them to walk beside the river as it trickled through the cave.

Astrid retrieved the parchment once again from her pocket and read out the next instruction. "Track the water to the hall where you will find the greatest gift of them all...Hmm well I suppose we just follow this river until we reach the hall." She looked at StormFly with a worried look. It felt as though they had been travelling for hours, the cave was very long, at one point Astrid thought that the river wouldn't end.

They reached the end of the cave where a stone door was centred in the middle of the wall. It seemed as though the river vent under the stone floor of the cave. She opened the door with great difficulty as it was very heavy and had to request the help of her dragon.

What they saw was Magnificent, Gold coated every crack and crevice of the hall, gold coins lay on the stone floor, with trinkets and goblets made of the precious metal were piled high to the ceiling. The hall was long and was being held up but large pillars that lead to the ultimate gift. The Flower.

"Ok StormFly... DONT TOUCH ANYTHING because If we touch anything the flower will die. The last bit of the instructions says to 'Remember to only take as much as you need, because greed is wrong and will destroy the seed.' So we only need the flower and that is all we need not gold. Ok?"

The dragon nodded and gave out a little noise to say she understood. "Ok you wait here and I'll go get the flower, because no offense StormFly but you has massive feet." StormFly shot Astrid an angry, shocked look and seemed insulted but she soon forgot about it and waited patiently.

Astrid carefully walked past the mountains of gold and kept her eyes on the target. As she grew closer she began to think about hiccup at home. Poor boy, she wished it had never happened. But she would deliver the petal as soon as she was out of here.

She approached the Flower and gently picked a petal of the black and white coloured petals. She placed it into her small bag for safe keeping. "Maybe I should take one more just to be on the safe side..." She repeated the process and placed the petal in her bag. Then the room began to shake. She had taken too much and was greedy causing the hall to break and collapse.

"StormFly! Quick come here!" She shouted there was no way out. But then she saw light come through the ceiling. She had an idea. Climbing onto her dragons back she tried to doge the falling pieces of rock that nearly crushed them. "Common StormFly! You can do this" StormFly dodged each falling chunk of stone and saw the light of the sun stretch down and hit them both in the eyes. Rocks and shrapnel pounded Astrid all over her body which she knew would become horrible bruises later on.

They finally made it out alive. Astrid looked back at the destruction and the hill that had collapsed behind them. They were both glad to be alive and not they had to make sure that Hiccup would stay alive. If they didn't not get to him soon than he would surly die. They had a day left and that was cutting it short. It had taken them a day to get to the stone map table and a few hours to get here. They had to act fast, otherwise all this would have been in vain.

"Gobber, how's Hiccup doing?" asked Stoick as he walked into Hiccups room who was surrounded by Gobber and the healer.

"He's not doing well. He's stone cold and very pale. He doesn't seem to be responding anymore" Replied Gobber who checked hiccups pulse just to make sure he was still alive.

"He does not seem to be doing well. Astrid should be back with the flower petal any moment now..." Said the healer who had a hopeful look across her face.

"Oh Hiccup, I nearly lost you once, I don't want to lose you again son." Stoick held Hiccups hand and placed his forehead on the bed. There was nothing he could do for his son and it made him feel terrible. It was all down to weather Astrid could get here in time, and the chances of that were slimming...

Thanks for reading and I hope to read your reviews for this chapter! thanks again and I will be writing the next chapter very soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I have edited this A/N since last posted and seeing as I have had a couple of people wanting the story to continue, I have decided to continue it :) So this is now NOT the last chapter :)

Chapter 9: The Cure

"Common StormFly we only have a few hours left!, we can't let Hiccup down!" Astrid said to her dragon in a determined voice. They were getting closer to Berk; they had not rested since they escaped from the collapsing hall. They neared the shore and were close to the island.

"As-dri-d" Whispered a weak Hiccup who was attempting to toss and turn in his bed but just simply did not have the energy to.

"What was that boy?" questioned Gobber as he came over to the delirious boy and sat next to him on his bed.

"As-dri-d" He said again but this time weaker than before if it could be possible.

A thud could be heard outside catching the attention of Gobber and the healer who both hastily walked to the window to see Astrid getting off of Stormfly back and running towards the house.

"She did it!"The healer exclaimed, "I knew she could do it"

"Yeah well Astrid is a bright young girl... I knew she would do it all along." Added Gobber who earned an 'is-that-so' look from the healer.

Astrid came running through the door, petals in hand and handed them over to the healer so she could begin making the cure for hiccup who resembled a white sheet.

"Hiccup! You'll be fine, we have the antidote!" Astrid said to Hiccup who was still. He didn't move or speak...or breathe.

"Hiccup?! HICCUP!, He's not breathing Gobber! Quick is the potion done yet!?" Astrid began to tear up and panic. "_He can't die after all this, if only I had been here sooner."_ She thought. "Where is the Antidote!?"

"It's here quickly now" The healer gave Astrid the medicine to give to hiccup who still wasn't breathing.

Astrid poured the liquid into Hiccups mouth and waited. Seconds went by and still nothing, even though it felt like hours.

"I was too late!" Astrid let the tears flow from her eyes and pour down her face. Stoick walked in the room and saw everyone's expression on their faces and also began to cry at Hiccups bed side.

Suddenly Hiccups eyes snapped open, and he breathed in a deep sharp breath...then coughed

"HICCUP! YOUR ALIVE!" Astrid Cried as she launched herself at Hiccup who was in a bit of shock but then grimaced in pain from his shoulder wound. Once Astrid had retracted from the crushing I mean hug she proceeded to give a forceful punch to Hiccups uninjured shoulder.

"Ow! Why? Just why?" He said with a confused look on his face as he held his shoulder with a tight grip trying to ease the bruise he knew would soon appear.

"Ugh! Hiccup you scared me to death! Don't ever do that again or ill have to kill you myself!" Hiccup began to try and explain himself to the enraged Viking standing over him but was halted in his rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"a-and urr... what was that for?" he said slowly looking straight at Astrid with a bewildered stare.

"For not dying..." She said bashfully but then returned to her strong composure.

"Anyway what was that stuff? It tasted like rotten fish!" Hiccup said as he slowly propped himself up with the help of Gobber.

"It was a petal from 'Thors flower'" Answered the healer

"Thors flower? But that's just a myth... well I suppose obviously not seeing as I'm still alive."

"Wait how do you know about the story? I had never heard of it till a few days ago." Interjected Astrid with a confused expression.

"Great Hall's library...you know that big Building in the middle of the village? The only building that Ruffnut and Tuffnut seem to avoid?"

"Yer yer I get it, I'm not one to read much, but at least the time I did read, I saved your life"

"And thank Thor she did! I was worried sick that you would not make it Hiccup" Stoick said as he leaned into a gentle embrace with his son. "Anyway you should get some rest my dear boy, the sooner you do the faster you will be up and about." Hiccup grinned and tried to get comfy in his pillow as he listened to his father.

"Will do Dad"

"common you three let him get some rest" Stoick opened the door and lead the three out the room and downstairs.

All hiccup could think about for the rest of the evening was Alvin. What if he came back? What if he tried to captured him again? '_What if...no stop doing this to yourself, he isn't coming back and that's that.'_ He thought trying to settle his thoughts. His shoulder was throbbing with pain under the many layers of bandages that had been applied by Gobber and the Healer.

His eyelids became heavy and the room soon turned to darkness as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few day past since Hiccup woke up. His shoulder seemed to be giving him some trouble still but apart from that he was full of energy as usual, riding Toothless, looking at new plans for his dragons tail and doing his daily chores around the village for his father.

Everything seemed back to the way it used to be. Well they hoped it was.

"My Spies tell me the dam boy survived. How could he have done? Hmm?! He was meant to DIE!" He shouted at his crew as one man tried to reply sheepishly

"Maybe they f-found a cure?"

"OR MAYBE HE WAS NOT ADMISTURED CORRECTLY?!"

"n-no captain we made sure he was given the poison properly just like you had asked" The man stepped back away from the fuming Viking standing in front of him in case he became violent.

"Well we cant do much about that now so I want you men to go and kill anything living or that moves on Berk. Outcasts WILL own Berk. Stoick and his stupid son will fall. It's now or never lads. This is it..." Boomed Alvin as their large ships once again drew closer to Berks shore. The question remains will they stay? Or will they leave with their blood thirsty revenge unfulfilled?

Hiccup **_thought_** Berk was safe. But was it really?

Next chapter coming soon :)

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	10. Chapter 10

I know I did say that the last chapter was the end of the story but I had a few reviews from (RazzlePazzleDooDot and Mottleflower) that convinced me to continue :) So here is the next Chapter Enjoy :)

Chapter 10: Invasion

"Hey Dad what are you up to?" Inquired a curious Hiccup who ran up the hill towards his father.

"Oh err nothing really son." Stoick replied rather quickly. A bit too quickly for Hiccups liking and so he decided to investigate.

"Well what is the spyglass for? What are you spying on? It better not be the Miss Odgar again because you know what happened last time when she found ou-"Hiccup stopped his reminiscing or the funny event when Stoick cut him swiftly off before he could properly finish.

"No Hiccup I'm not spying on Miss Odgar." He replied in a stern voice still not taking his eyes away from the spyglass.

Hiccup decided to try a different approach seeing as talking to his father was getting him no were. So he decided to scour the floor for a stick or reasonable size. Once he saw one next to a boulder on the hill he quickly grabbed it and ran back over to his Dad.

Carefully he placed the sick under the Spyglass without the Viking noticing and snuck under the spy glass which frankly he could have stood under because of the sheer size of the chief. Along the stick he traced the direction with his finger until he got the general direction in which his father's sight was pointing. He quickly removed himself from the position and stood next to his father.

"So why are you spying on the docks?" he stated finally getting his father to withdraw from the spyglass.

"What? How did you know that I mean of course I'm not don't be silly Hiccup" He retorted back realising his mistake.

"Aha! So you are."

"No I am not. Listen Hiccup I have a job for you, go to the forge and find Gobber and help him. I'm sure he has something for you to do.

And with that he obeyed his father and walked down to the forge not wanting to cause and argument which he knew he wouldn't win.

"Hey Gobber Stoick said you had a job for me?" Hiccup walked into the forge to find Gobber forging a new sword.

"Oh did he now? well I suppose you could help me forge some new weapons." Gobber said turning round to meet Hiccup agreeing.

Hiccup began work on the weapons getting extremely dirty and sweaty in the process when after a few hours had passed Astrid past by.

"Hey Hiccup, Whatcha doin?" She greeted him with a warm smile and leaned against the door frame with her right arm.

"Oh hey Astrid, I'm just helping Gobber make a few things. Yourself?"

"Oh nothing much, I have just been given the task to get Tuffnut's head out of metal bars, so i need something to make the bars separate."

"Why does he have his head stuck between metal bars?"

"Oh you know the usual escapade of trying to torment one of the untamed dragons on the other side and thought that it would be 'cool' if the dragon would bite his head of so he could see the inside of the dragon."

Hiccup just looked at Astrid with disbelief. "I mean I know that Tuffnut Isn't the smarted Viking on Berk but that is just stupid."

"Yeah well that sums up Tuffnut...Stupid."

"This should do the trick." Hiccup handed Astrid a small contraption that looked like a hammer only the handle was a large screw with a handle on the end and the top part was two pieces of wood either side or the screw in the centre connecting both part of wood together.

"Thanks, I'll be back later to return it." With a grateful smile she took the contraption and walked off towards the Dragon Academy's training Arena.

Later on in the day Hiccup decided he had had enough of making weapons, He had made over 20 in 4 hours so he decided to call it a day and do something else. As he walked out of the forge saying goodbye to Gobber, He saw Tuffnut rubbing his neck and giving Astrid an annoyed look.

"I could have seen the inside of a dragon! I could have made history!" He exclaimed to Astrid who just continued walking over to Hiccup with a grin.

"Yeah you would have made history as the idiot who killed himself."

"See Ruffnut I told you I would make history" He said as he nudged Ruffnut with his elbow.

Astrid had a 'For the love of Thor' look on her face and gave Hiccup the Tool who gratefully accepted it.

"So you finally got him out" gesturing to Tuffnut.

"Unfortunately I did"

"Well I was going to get Toothless and have a fly round Berk do you want to come?"

"Anything is better than listening to them two bicker and do something else stupid." Hiccup smiled and walked with Astrid to get Toothless and StormFly.

"Hey Bud what have you been up to today?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless came pounding over to greet his rider and began rubbing his face all over him.

"Seems as though I was missed" He chuckled as Astrid walked over to StormFly and mounted her. Hiccup Got on Toothless back and took off around berk.

They weren't flying long when they heard a horn blow.

"That's the warning horn!" Astrid said with a shocked look on her face and stared at Hiccup.

"We better get down there and find out what's wrong, common bud."

They both swooped down to land outside the chief's house where Stoick was delegating orders to village people.

"What's wrong Dad?" Hiccup said looking rather worried.

"It's nothing Hiccup. Astrid take Hiccup inside to safety I will tell the others to join you."

She nodded and grabbed His arm only for him to protest for answers from his father.

"No wait Dad what's going on? You have to tell me."

Stoick sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, then looked Hiccup directly in the eyes. **_'This can't be good'_** Hiccup thought

"Alvin has decided to invade again. But this time it seems he is just after revenge... Now go before they get here."

Astrid an Hiccup followed his orders and scuttled off to find somewhere safe and what better place to go than the sky? They both mounted their Dragons and began to fly but Hiccup was not one to hide away from Alvin. He needed to be taught at lesson.

"Astrid follow me." He instructed earning a confused look from his friend.

"But hiccup that's towards the docks!"

"I know I know just trust me I have a plan" She agreed and followed him. Along the way they were joined by the others. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs all on their Dragons.

"Hiccup where are you going your dad told us to go and find a safe place." Fishlegs called to Hiccup.

"We can just burn their ships they don't have Dragons so we will have the upper hand"

"But It looks like they have catapults on board they could easily take one of us out." Interjected Astrid

"Well I could always be incredibly awesome and take out all of the ship on my own and save the day" Said Snotlout. The rest of the group just looked at him with a 'yeah right, you do that' expression that Snotlout knew only too well. "What?! Ok maybe it was a bit farfetched"

"Ya think?!" Fishlegs said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well seeing as Snotlout so kindly offered to be a distraction, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and myself will do a group attack on each boat." Hiccup explained whilst Snotlout protested to offering himself up as distraction.

"Sounds good to me" Ruffnut confirmed whilst Tuffnut also agreed in his own random way "Yeah sounds like a lot of pain and fun!"

"OK let's do this." Hiccup and the rest of the group charged forward towards one of the Outcasts boats ready to Attack.

Thanks for reading I will be sure to start the next chapter soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one took a while to write but I have just been so bogged down with school work its unbelievable! oh and thank you to all those people who have followed and reviewed on the previous chapter(s) :) Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 11: This means war

"Hey tough guy! Over here! Have a look at what a real Viking looks like!" Snotlout waved his arms in the air as he flew towards the large Viking battle ship; teasing the crew on board with his so called 'Vikingnes' as he tried to catch their attention which apparently was working.

"In the name of Thor what is that? It's big and...round? Look Grug..."An outcast said thrusting the spyglass into his fellow crew members hand and pointing in the direction in which to look.

"Ahhh yeah I see what you mean... is it ugly too?"

"Well I suppose you could say that..."

"Are you talking about the fat kid or the dragon?"

"What? No! Wait did you say drag-" the Viking quickly ducked as the large beast flew above the boat just missing his head.

"See I told you there was a Fat kid on the dragon!" Grug exclaimed as he shouted at the other Outcast

"JUST BLOW THE HORN GRUG!"

"Aye aye captain!" And with that the horn was blown sending a shockwave of ear piercing sound over the previously quiet ocean alerting the other surrounding ships.

"OK guys lets show them what we are made of!" Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins dive bombed the boat bursting it into flames. There was a wave of cheers from the group as they swooped over the remains of the sinking boat.

"Good job, now that one at 1, O'clock" Hiccup signalled to the group as they again swooped for the boat that seemed armed to the teeth in armour and weapons. The boat began to retaliate as the crew members filled the cannons and readied their weapons for the oncoming attack.

"FIRE!" Screamed the Captain of the large vessel as all the cannons on the boat shot their cannon balls towards the formation of dragons and their riders causing them to disperse.

The Crew reloaded the cannons again ready for another signal to fire from their captain. Fishlegs and Hiccup came round for another assault on the vessel.

"HOLD...HOLD...FIRE!" The captains arm fell and the cannons burst into life and the metal balls shot out.

"Fishlegs look out!" Hiccup yelled as the canon ball made a near miss with his fellow dragon rider.

"Hiccup watch your left!" Hiccup swerved past the ball as it passed his ear.

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" The dragon opened his mouth wide readying himself for the oncoming plasma bolt when it erupted from his mouth exploding the boat into a fiery mess into the ocean.

"Great work bud" Hiccup patted Toothless behind the ear as they continued to destroy the Viking boats in groups. Their numbers where dwindling but no one had seen the man of the hour... Alvin.

"See Hiccup I knew he was a scaredy cat. Alvin wouldn't have the guts to show up to Berk when he knows we have dragons!" Snotlout stated rather smugly.

"Well it does seem that way bu-...SNOTLOUT TO YOUR RIGHT!" Hiccup yelled

"Wha-"Scolding hot water shot past Snotlouts face catching it only little.

"No... I don't believe it..." Hiccup was stuck for words in front of him was a scauldron with a full belly of water ready to fire at them but what was on its back was even worse...Alvin had trained a dragon!

"Hahaha Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup how pathetic you are. Your Night fury is no match for my dragon! I bet your wondering how I captured such a fine specimen?" Alvin's voice bellowed as he sat smugly on top of the scauldron.

"Well as a matter of fact I was wondering how such a useless Viking did acquired such a dragon." Hiccup replied. Sitting up straight on Toothless.

"HA! Is that so, well one of my outcasts who has been studying the dragons finally broke this one it has taken a while but we realised that dragons will do anything if you give them an incentive"

"What do you mean 'incentive'?" questioned Hiccup leaning forward on Toothless with a curious look.

"Well this one here is driven by pain...Seems not to have taken a liking to our shock method" And with that Alvin jabbed the dragon with a shock making the animal cry out in pain. It then preceded spurt of hot water at Hiccup marginally missing.

"Too close for comfort ay bud." Hiccup manoeuvred through each spurt of water, However as the water became less and less in the dragons stomach he became faster.

Alvin pursued the boy further and further out to sea. Hiccup needed a plan. Then it hit him, the scauldron will have to refill its stomach again soon making it slow once more.

"Toothless head for the isles of doom! Quick" Hiccup directed the dragon towards the famous isles of doom notorious for their sharp rock spikes that stick out of the ocean before reaching meat-head Island.

"You can't run for ever boy!" Alvin bellowed at Hiccup as he was gaining on the Nightfuries tail.

The isles where in sight and the scauldron had nearly run out of water.

"Common not far now Toothless, you can do it bud." He tried to encourage his focused dragon as they flew into dense fog that surrounded the pikes of death.

"Always Hiding Hiccup! You never were one to stand and fight like a Viking! I think that's what most people would call a coward?!" Alvin yelled again trying to discourage the pair.

The Scauldron swooped low to refill it belly of scolding hot water, and just as Hiccup had predicted, slowed down. Hiccup and Toothless swerved in and out of the pillars of stone whilst their pursuers were becoming distanced.

"Quick turn left bud!" hiccup directed the dragon left leaving Alvin surprised as he scraped half the dragon across the rock.

"Common you stupid dragon! Fly!" The dragon took another gash to the side as it pounded into another rock. Blood dripped down the blue scales of the beast and dripped into the misty water below. It's vision became hazy but was motivated by the weapon clasped in Alvin's hand.

"MOVE!" He shouted as he jabbed the object once again into the dragon's side making it shriek in pain and caused it to collide with another rock. It roared in pain once again and begun a collision course for meathead island. The dragon spun furiously in the air and pounded the ground with a thud spurting up sand tainted with blood.

Everything went still. Alvin lay on the sand unconscious grasping the weapon in his large meaty hands whilst the dragon lay motionless in the sand. Dead. Hiccup flew down and settled on the sand allowing Hiccup to dismount.

"For the love of Thor he killed the Dragon. Heartless basta–"

"HICCUP!" Astrid called out on top of Stormfly who swooped to the beach "I thought you had died all I hear was the screaming of a dragon and- oh my" She ran over to Hiccup who was standing next to the large beast.

"What happened?" she questioned looking into Hiccups glassy eyes.

"Alvin forced the dragon to its death..."

"Well what are we going to do now? Alvin is still alive, unconscious but still alive."

"We will bring him back to my dad, he'll know what to do." Hiccup and Astrid, with the help of Toothless, placed Alvin on StormFly's back and flew on their way back to Berks shores. Hoping that the invasion didn't cause too much damage...

So that's Chapter 11! Please review and what not :) you guys have been amazing!

Green.X


End file.
